


shines around me like a million suns (it calls me on and on across the universe)

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Barebacking, Love Confessions, M/M, Power Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Reunions, Smuggling, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: Oh Sehun finds himself on a dark rooftop one Christmas morning. He’s come looking for someone.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 20
Kudos: 191





	shines around me like a million suns (it calls me on and on across the universe)

**Author's Note:**

> Because Sehun posted a picture on his IG from what looks like the same place JM was a few days ago and I am that level of Seho trash to then write a fic about it. /sighs at myself /

_Sounds of laughter, shades of life_

_Are ringing through my open ears_

_Inciting and inviting me_

_Limitless, undying love_

_Which shines around me like a million suns_

_It calls me on and on across the universe_

_~ Songwriters: John Lennon / Paul McCartney_

_Across the Universe lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC_

There really isn’t an end to the universe, even if there were Finite-Universers who swore there was. It didn’t really matter, because Sehun didn’t spend too much time thinking about it. It only popped into his head because for a brief second as he stepped onto the rooftop, the sky ablaze with more stars than he had ever seen in his life; he thought if there was an end, it would look like this. Beautiful but cold, like so much of space was.

_Closed._

He hadn’t minded the sign. Six in the morning was a relative time, and in this edge of the galaxy, rules were hardly followed. He half expected to find the rooftop full of people when he stepped off the tiny lift. It wasn’t. And because of that, he had silly sentimental ideas looking up at the sky, the tall, dark silhouettes of buildings caging in him.

Sehun exhaled, his breath condensing in the cold night air. From somewhere below came the faint sound of music, a holiday tune that he had heard a thousand times but still didn’t know the name of. He had to remind himself it was a holiday; it was the only reason he had enough furlough to end up back on-planet. He supposed most of his co-workers were busy with their families, on this planet or elsewhere.

Sehun wasn’t. At least not yet. This rooftop, cast in darkness, only the shadows of a bar, of tables and chairs breaking up the inky black, was one of many locations he had visited to find his place on this sentimental day. Another failure.

“Kim Junmyeon,” Sehun whispered to the night air, “Where are you?”

He fished out his tablet, scrolling through the clues he had collected. Junmyeon was never easy to find, and that was by design. If Sehun could find him, anyone could, and that would mean there would be no Junmyeon to find. He was on enough people’s hit lists to warrant his anonymity. With a smuggling career that dominated wanted lists for almost a decade, Junmyeon took the term downlow to a new level.

But Sehun knew him, had known him for a long time. He could find the scattered pieces and try to put them in order. Or at least he had been able to in the past. Where the bounty hunters saw nothing, where the police saw an absence of clues, Sehun could pick them apart and see the barely-there signs that could only come from one man. Or at least that had always been the case.

The brief consideration that maybe Junmyeon didn’t want Sehun to find him settled heavy in his chest. Doubt was an ugly creature, one he wished he could banish away like Chanyeol did with Kyungsoo. But things with Junmyeon had never been concrete, not like the ring Chanyeol wore, or the way Kyungsoo made time to find them wherever their work may take them. Things with Junmyeon were only certain for the brief periods he spent in Junmyeon’s bed, and maybe the days that followed. After that, he could never tell – had it all been a dream?

“You’re late.” The words cut through Sehun’s thoughts like a knife. He squinted into the darkness, a futile effort.

“Am I?”

“Hmmm.”

The end of the universe disappeared, cast away under the flickering lights that popped up all over the rooftop. Where there had been darkness, there was now a bar, tables and chairs that rested under coverings, and a scattering of trees that stuck up from willow bound squares. Sehun didn’t spend more than a second looking at the scenery, because like the assumption the universe had no end, he didn’t really give a fuck. What he cared about was the man who stood in the middle of the desolate rooftop, the smallest hint of a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

“I hope you didn’t wait long.” Sehun thought Junmyeon looked good, a million times better than he had when they had last met. But it was always like this when Junmyeon was in front of him again; the memories he carried with him over the past months seemed foreign and infinitely inferior.

Kim Junmyeon was, and Sehun knew he was biased as fuck, exquisite. He wasn’t perfect, but he was close. He had dark hair that always seemed a little too long, dark eyes that flashed with a brilliance that had frightened Sehun more than once, and thick eyebrows that defined his brow. His cheeks were full, and his mouth small but well defined. Beautiful is what Sehun thought in his head, though he didn’t say it out loud. Junmyeon preferred the word handsome.

He stood, dressed in a grey suit coat and dark hat, dress pants, and an unassuming shirt. He probably thought he looked average, Sehun mused, but Kim Junmyeon never would look average no matter how hard he tried.

“Are you just going to stare at me?” Junmyeon asked, his bottom lip jutting out for a millisecond like it was some kind of fucking challenge.

“Maybe.” The only thing Sehun liked more than seeing Junmyeon again was experiencing the twisted confirmation that came with Junmyeon being the first to crumble.

Much to Sehun’s amusement, it didn’t take long. Junmyeon stalked towards Sehun with all the confidence that he had carried the first time they had met. It was what had attracted Sehun to him in the first place, this air of invincibility.

Junmyeon grabbed onto the collar of Sehun’s jacket and tugged him down, his other hand gripping the nape of Sehun’s neck. Their lips met with an _umph_.

Sehun parted his lips and let Junmyeon lick inside, losing himself in the taste of Junmyeon’s mouth on his own after so long. Sehun pressed into the kiss, needing more, wanting more. It was rough, full of longing, of months spent wondering if it might ever happen again.

When Junmyeon pulled back, his bottom lip red, Sehun didn’t want to let him go. He chased his lips into another kiss, not satisfied until he was sucking Junmyeon’s bottom lip into his mouth, his hands finding the curve of Junmyeon’s hips.

Fire seemed to ignite under his skin, skirting along the surface, making him want more, more, more. Junmyeon was his again, and now he wanted it all.

“There’s something we need to talk about,” Junmyeon said, breathless.

Sehun rested his forehead against Junmyeon’s, their breaths intermingling. “What?”

“Not here.” Junmyeon grabbed at Sehun’s hand, tugging him forward. “It isn’t safe.”

“Moving up in the world, I see.” Sehun surveyed the room, not missing that the apartment looked down on the rooftop restaurant where they had just met. “It’s nicer than the last place.”

“Yeah.” Junmyeon handed Sehun a drink, something red with a few ice cubes.

Sehun drank it wordlessly. “What do we need to talk about?”

“Lots of things,” Junmyeon answered cryptically. He sidled up to stand beside Sehun, staring out at the dark city below. If it was four months before, the sun would already be up. It was all darkness now and would be for several weeks. Sehun liked it if he was honest. Loved the way the city seemed to get a lot smaller with the absence of light.

“Okay, well, that’s helpful,” Sehun deadpanned, stealing a glance at Junmyeon.

“I have to go soon.” Sehun watched Junmyeon’s Adam’s apple bob. “ _Actually_ go this time.”

“What do you mean?” Sehun’s heartbeat a sliver faster at the implication.

“You can’t follow me this time, _Sehunnie_.” That pet name, that cute little intonation that drove Sehun nuts most of the time, suddenly seemed a lot more bitter than he remembered it.

“Why?”

“It’s too dangerous.”

“Says who?” Sehun set his glass down so he could grip onto Junmyeon’s shoulders and look him in the eyes when he said it, so he could see the emotion or lack thereof behind Kim Junmyeon’s words. “Junmyeon, what happened?”

Junmyeon’s gaze was steady. “They’re getting too close.”

The words tumbled from Sehun’s lips before he could find the fault in them. “I’ll come with you.”

“No. No.” Junmyeon wrenched free, stalking over to the window. “Your job, your-“

“It’s nothing without you.” Sehun had never verbalized any of it, and it weighed heavy on his chest.

“You say that now but wait,” Junmyeon countered. “Wait until we end up at the end of a bounty hunter’s rifle.”

“If the alternative is never seeing you again, then I’d rather end up at the wrong side of a rifle,” Sehun spat.

In the ten years, this thing between them had existed, they had never made promises, never said more than they needed to when it came to the future or their feelings. And it bred fear and doubt and a lot of other things that Sehun could live with. But knowing he would never see Kim Junmyeon again – it wasn’t something he could handle.

“I love you.” Sehun’s voice sounded raw, taking him by surprise. “I can’t lose you.”

Junmyeon snorted. “You only think that.”

“Don’t tell me my own feelings, Junmyeon.” Sehun felt close to crying, the first time he had felt this way in…a very long time. Years. Many years. He swallowed down the lump in his throat. “You know my career is nothing to me. It’s a job, a paycheck. You know that… “

_You’re the only thing I have in this godforsaken universe._

Junmyeon exhaled, his shoulders relaxing the slightest bit. “Sehun...”

Sehun walked closer, daring to wrap his arms around Junmyeon’s middle, pulling him closer. “I’d do anything for you. Anything.” He whispered the words, tightening his hold, pressing him closer. “I’ve loved you for a long time.”

Junmyeon’s hands came to rest over Sehun’s much larger ones. He didn’t try to pull away or protest. He didn’t say he loved him back.

“Tell me you really want me to go,” Sehun said in a low voice, lips pressing lightly against the edge of Junmyeon’s ear.

Sehun could feel when Junmyeon sucked in a breath, could feel the way his body did a barely-there shudder.

“Sehun…”

“Tell me.”

Sehun knew that Junmyeon could say the words. He knew that Kim Junmyeon could be a cruel, indifferent person. It was the reason he ended up on so many wanted lists. But would he be that way with Sehun?

“If I say no, what then?”

“I leave with you now. Go where you go. Help any way I can.”

“You don’t know everything I do.” Junmyeon countered. The pads of his fingers slid against the back of Sehun’s hands, tracing a pattern Sehun didn’t know.

Sehun pressed a kiss into the side of Junmyeon’s neck. “I don’t care. I’ll adjust.”

Junmyeon snorted a sad and bittersweet noise that seemed to echo in the large room. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Sehun didn’t have an answer to that question but he didn’t think Junmyeon really wanted one. “We’ve played this game too long, Junmyeon.” He pressed another kiss into the column of Junmyeon’s neck. “I’m sick of being alone. I’m sick of chasing you, I’m sick of not knowing.”

Junmyeon tilted his head to the side, granting Sehun better access. He pressed his back flush against Sehun’s chest, melting into his touch. “I want you, god, I want you.”

“I’m yours.” Sehun meant it to last more than that moment, said it to last for hours and days, weeks, months, and years. “I’ve always been yours.”

The words he couldn’t say echoed in his mind, _“I’ve been yours since we met, when I fell in love with your confidence, when you scolded me and told me I didn’t greet you properly. When I kissed you years later. When you kissed me back. When you became the first face I look for, when you became the only person I missed.”_

Sehun’s lips returned to the smooth skin of Junmyeon’s neck, sucking a mark into the juncture where his neck met his collarbone. Junmyeon made a noise, somewhere between a moan and a sigh, that went straight to Sehun’s dick.

He could feel himself getting hard and judging by the way he pushed his ass back against his burgeoning erection, so could Junmyeon.

It was a blur after that, but wasn’t it always, Sehun thought. Junmyeon turned, crashing their lips together. From there, it was an uncoordinated and clumsy move towards what Sehun desperately hoped was the bedroom.

Somewhere along the way, Junmyeon had fisted his hands into the fabric of Sehun’s shirt, not satisfied until it ended up discarded on the wood floor. Sehun was equally as insistent, his hand finding the waist of Junmyeon’s pants, his other hand smoothing up under his shirt.

By the time they made it to the bedroom, they were both only wearing their underwear, a situation Sehun was eager to fix. He pressed into another kiss, leaning down as Junmyeon rocked onto his tiptoes to compensate for their height difference. Sehun’s hand met Junmyeon’s lower back, then smoothed down, under the waistband of his boxers.

He cupped Junmyeon’s ass, squeezing it lightly. Junmyeon had a nice ass, round but firm, and Sehun couldn’t get enough. How many nights had he stroked himself to completion thinking about Junmyeon’s ass, about driving his cock inside, Junmyeon clenching around him. 

They fell back onto Junmyeon’s bed, breaking their lip lock for only the briefest moment as they landed on the mattress. And then Junmyeon was pressing Sehun down, moving to straddle him.

Sehun’s breath hitched at the sight of Junmyeon, dick hard and straining against his boxers, a wet spot of pre-cum evident through the fabric. His abs were more toned now than the last time they had been together and his muscles…

“You’ve been working out,” Sehun rasped, hands smoothing up Junmyeon’s arms.

Junmyeon answered by leaning in, mouth finding Sehun’s jaw. He sucked in a patch of skin, leaving his own marks on Sehun’s skin.

Sehun groaned, bucking his hips up, grinding his cock against Junmyeon’s ass. His hands moved to grip Junmyeon’s waist, then his hips.

Junmyeon circled his hips, teasing. When Sehun let out a noise of frustration, he could swear Junmyeon smiled against his neck.

Sehun reacted by throwing his weight upwards, tumbling to his left until he was resting between Junmyeon’s open legs. He smirked, grinding down against Junmyeon’s hardness.

Junmyeon hooked his leg around Sehun’s waist and moved up into a slow, inexorable grind. “Is that all you got?”

Kim Junmyeon was a lot of things, one of those things was occasionally frustrating. Sehun moved to kiss across Junmyeon’s chest, palming at one of his nipples. He knew Junmyeon was sensitive there, that toying and teasing the buds would end with Junmyeon’s skin flushed pink, his lips slightly parted, the delicious noises of arousal spilling from them unencumbered.

He liked it, the noises Junmyeon made. He wanted to know he caused it, that he was spurring on Junmyeon’s arousal with his touch, with his lips. “Beautiful.” Junmyeon didn’t like the word, but Sehun didn’t particularly care at the moment. Not when Junmyeon was letting out breathy little moans, his hand going to card through Sehun’s hair.

When Junmyeon dug his nails into his scalp, Sehun keened. He opened his mouth, teeth grazing along Junmyeon’s sternum. He didn’t miss that there was a new scar there, a new line of puckered pink. He would ask about it later, much later, for now, he kissed along it before moving lower.

Junmyeon’s legs parted wider, moving as Sehun sunk down, tongue tracing a pattern to the waist of Junmyeon’s boxers. Sehun mouthed along the wet patch, tonguing the hardness through the thin fabric before pressing kisses into the inside of Junmyeon’s thighs.

“Want to suck you off,” he husked, sucking a mark against the lean muscles of Junmyeon’s thigh.

“No.” Sehun could hear the heat in Junmyeon’s voice. “You’re fucking me, and that’s final.”

Sehun smiled against his thigh, sucking the patch of skin in once more before he smoothed his hand up Junmyeon’s hip.

“That so?” Sehun murmured, his fingers moving to trace along Junmyeon’s perineum, dragging a shaky breath from him. He let out a puff of hot air against Junmyeon’s skin, mouth pressing featherlight until he was once again sucking the wet patch on the front of Junmyeon’s boxers.

Junmyeon let him, didn’t protest when Sehun’s fingers dipped below his waistband and moved his boxers lower, letting his cock spring free. He didn’t say no when Sehun took his cock into his mouth, sucking against the head.

He even bucked up, hard against Sehun’s tongue, once, then twice, before he was urging Sehun off with a tug of his hair.

Sehun let Junmyeon’s cock go, his lips slick with saliva and pre-cum. He moved his hands to part Junmyeon’s legs wider, revealing-

“You already prepped yourself?” Sehun murmured, raising his eyebrows in question. Junmyeon, who was so ready to tell him they had to end it, had a smear of lube around his hole?

“I wanted to be prepared for anything,” Junmyeon said through gritted teeth, sounding a little annoyed.

Sehun circled his index finger around Junmyeon’s rim, coating it in the smear of lubricant before he pressed it inside.

Junmyeon arched his back, leaving Sehun to smirk. “ _Anything_ , huh?”

Sehun was quick to add a second finger, then a third, thrusting them into Junmyeon’s hole until he was crying out and clenching around them. Only then did Sehun remove them and rock back onto the bed, pushing his underwear over his hips.

Junmyeon watched through lidded eyes, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip.

Sehun chuckled at the obvious appreciation. Junmyeon had always been a bit of a size queen, and Sehun knew how to deliver in that department.

Sehun made a show of pumping his cock once, then twice, before moving to fit himself between Junmyeon’s legs. He lined himself up, teasing the head of his cock around the puckered rim of Junmyeon’s hole.

He watched as he pressed inside, his cock breaching the ring of muscles and sliding into Junmyeon’s tight heat. It felt incredible, Junmyeon sucking him in.

When Sehun was fully seated, in balls deep, they moaned in tandem. Junmyeon put his hands on Sehun’s shoulders and gripped, urging him to thrust hard. Sehun snapped his hips once, twice, before setting a deep and hard rhythm that he knew Junmyeon craved.

He gripped Junmyeon’s hip and drove into him, pressing his legs back until he was angling deep. He knew when he hit the right spot by the way Junmyeon’s finger pressed harder into his flesh, gripping as his breath hitched.

He was beautiful like this, Sehun thought, skin flushing pink, lips were swollen. Sehun leaned in, pressing his lips against Junmyeon’s, not satisfied until he was swallowing Junmyeon’s moans, his tongue sliding against teeth.

Sehun could feel the sweat begin to form on his brown, in the space between his shoulder blades. He could feel Junmyeon’s thighs sliding against his waist, could feel the slap of his skin against Junmyeon’s.

It had been too long; his body wasn’t used to it. He could already feel his release building, fire hot spreading from his core, through his limbs.

It had been too long; he seemed to forget how control passed between them. Junmyeon whined, pushing at Sehun’s shoulders, urging him to move back. Sehun gripped Junmyeon’s waist and, with a fluid motion, rolled onto his back, taking Junmyeon with him.

Junmyeon tossed his head back and cried out as he was impaled on Sehun’s cock. Sehun gripped his hips, bucking up, fucking into Junmyeon’s tight heat.

Junmyeon moved his hips, fucking himself onto Sehun’s cock, his own cock flushed red, hard, resting against his stomach. Sehun sucked in a breath, muscles tensing as Junmyeon sent bolts of pleasure spreading from his core.

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, punctuated suddenly by a commotion from outside. Sehun stilled, but Junmyeon did not. He pivoted his hips, tearing a breathy moan from Sehun.

“What is- “

“Harder,” Junmyeon commanded, slamming down on Sehun’s cock.

Sehun gripped Junmyeon’s waist, but his mind was directed towards a loud noise that seemed too close for comfort. It sounded like a small army….

Junmyeon rode him faster, the drag of his cock along Junmyeon’s walls spurring on his impending release.

Another loud noise, and then the sound of boots. Sehun moved to sit up, alarmed.

Junmyeon pushed Sehun down, his fingers digging into his shoulders. “No.” He rode him harder, bouncing on Sehun’s cock, thighs closing, and clenching around Sehun’s waist. “No.”

Sehun bit back a moan, digging his thumbs into the flesh of Junmyeon’s hips. The footsteps, the voices, they were getting closer. _So close._

Junmyeon clenched around his dick, hips bucking, and Sehun saw stars. The coil in his abdomen tensed, tightening, nerve endings firing in tandem as Junmyeon rode him hard, danger potentially only seconds away.

“Come for me, Sehun, come for me,” Junmyeon said it through gritted teeth like it was a mantra, and who was Sehun to deny him?

He let his release build, let any last inkling of resistance go. Sehun felt the shockwaves travel from his core as he came, a strangled noise spilling from his lips silenced by Junmyeon crashing their mouths together. He emptied his release inside of Junmyeon, spurting hot cum into Junmyeon’s ass.

Junmyeon was clenching, rocking back on his cock, one palm pressed firmly into Sehun’s shoulder, the other snaking around to pump his cock. He fucked back onto Sehun’s length, angling so Sehun’s dick drove against his prostate with every buck of his hips.

The sound of boots. A bang.

Junmyeon came, his cry swallowed by their kiss, his nails leaving pink crescents on Sehun’s shoulder as his cum landed hot on his stomach. Sehun thrust up, overstimulated, fucked out, but unable to resist fucking Junmyeon through his release.

Junmyeon whined, low and dangerous. He sucked Sehun’s bottom lip into his mouth in a fire hot kiss before he was moving back, letting Sehun’s cock slip from him.

The noise was so loud Sehun was confident it had to be the door to Junmyeon’s apartment. A flash and then smoke. Sehun didn’t have time to panic. Junmyeon grabbed his arm and pulled him up from the bed, onto shaky legs.

“This way,” he hissed, leading Sehun towards what he assumed was a closet door.

Sehun stumbled, naked, fucked out, but aware that if he didn’t move fast enough there was an excellent chance they would both end up dead.

“Does this mean I’m coming with you?” Sehun husked as Junmyeon pushed against a wall panel, part of the wall moving back to reveal a door.

Even in the darkness, he thought he could see Junmyeon give him a look as if to say, _Really?_

As Sehun stumbled through the darkness, hand in hand with one of the most notorious smugglers the galaxy had ever known, he realized a few things. Like how cold it was when you were running away naked. Or how his cum was probably leaking down Junmyeon’s thigh with each step.

“I’d travel to the end of the universe for you,” Sehun rasped, slowly giving up the sentimentality the night had wrought.

Junmyeon groaned. “I know, I know. Now hurry up. I have a ship to alpha Fortuna waiting for us.” Junmyeon acted like he didn’t care, but the way he squeezed Sehun’s hand said otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/London9Calling) where i am also seho trash.


End file.
